The Knight and The Huntress
by SoulSweaper
Summary: KARKAT VANTAS is summoned by the Empress to go on a mission, however he was not informed of a partner. How will Karkat and Nepeta's relationship pan out? Will it be black, red, or just plain nothingness. Find out within. MAIN SHIP IS NepKat and there will be mini ships on the side.
1. The Beginning of a New Hero

**Hello, this is my ****_first_****fanfiction and I would like to point out a few things before I begin, an OC called Soul will be included in this story and I would like to point out he is not, I REPEAT not an extension of me, he is a character I made and gave a shitty generic name. Also: ****_DISCLAIMER:_****I, DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, IT IS OWN BY ANDREW HUSSIE****(If i did own it more people would live) This also includes smut, possibly shitty fight scenes, and of course curse words(I already used 2) AND NOW TO THE STORY.**

* * *

A grouchy man wakes up in his room with a hangover. Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are a KNIGHT of the EMPRESS FEFERI. You have worked for her for 4 years now and it happens to be the day after your 21st birthday hence your hangover. You are a MASTER OF SICKLES and only use those weapons, minus your emergency flintlock pistol (foreshadow). Speaking of the empress she has sent a letter in the mail box in front of your house.

== Get mail

You begrudgingly get up from your "bed" (its just a sheet a leather atop a pile of hay with a thin wool blanket) and go outside. The sun is _not_ shining and it is cloudy as shit outside. The wind blows slightly harder slightly and you sigh.

"What the fuck do you want Egbert" you ask in your usually agitated mood

"can't a neighbor say hi to his friend?" He replies in a happy-go-lucky way

Odd, I don't remember becoming his friend. If anything you hate this dork, well hate isn't the exact word. You _**Despise**_Him.

"No he can't" you growl

You then quickly grab the mail and shuffle towards your house with haste. setting the mail gently on a stool and open your chest to get dressed in suitable fighting clothes. Seeing that the Empress' seal is on one of the letters you will probably need em'. You then go to the kitchen to spread butter on a roll to eat, but not after holstering your weapons to your armour. Then, to finish your daily routine you grab the letter opener from its case and spend opening each letter carefully and reading each thoroughly. However when you get to the letter from the Empress you hesitate, as if you are scared to what's inside. you open it and it reads:

Dear, KrabTrap

I am writing t)(is to you to ask you to be at my t)(rone by 2 t)(is afternoon. Please do not be late t)(is is very important, w)(ic)( is w)(y i am refraining my usual fis)( puns

From,

Feferi Piexes

Well thats what your wasting your day on doing today, well, it's not like you had anything else better to do. You look at the time with your PARADOX WATCH and see that it is already 11:25 and head out the house. You also note thats PARADOX items are so cool and helpful.

* * *

On the way to the Empress' castle you cross three paths, the right one leading to your moirail Gamzee's tavern which he plays music for quests, the middle one leading to your older brother Kankri's tent where he tells the future of wars and fights, or your eldest brother Soul's Manor where he pretty much a place of pure relaxation. Since you have time to kill where should you go? (choose a character to go to and read their section below.)

== Go to Gamzee's tavern

You decide to say hi to your pail-mate and go to his tavern. You go to the front of the tavern to see a sign hanging in front of the tavern which reads: The Raging Bard and a picture of gamzee sleeping with his codpiece in the background. You open the door to see a metric shit-ton of people at Gamzee's tavern, and a group surrounding Gamzee who is playing the the mandolin. It's odd the last time you came here was 2 months ago and it was barely crowded then and Gamzee was only okay at playing the mandolin. He sounds great, no, beautiful. However, you will not say that to him because give him an inch you will be buried. You take a seat at the bar and order an ale. Gamzee walks over to your side with a posse of girls behind him

"Sup bro how you liking the sick tavern?" Gamzee asks in laid back way

"Well its fucking better than it was 2 months ago, and you've been racking customers, and you've gotten at least decent at your mandolin skills" You say in a almost sincere way

Gamzee nods followed by a pat on the back before he walks away. You can hear the girls around him comment on the way you talk to him, you think they're insulting you but before you can call them out your bottle of ale is served to you and the nice bartender even gave you a leg of chicken. You're about to say thanks but no one is in front of you. you drink down the bottle of ale and scarf down the chicken leg before going to the castle you are surprisingly not drunk or even a little tipsy. You shrug it off as you walk down the street.

== Swing by Kankri's tent

As you walk down the path you realise this is a horrible idea and just rush by kanki's tent and spend some time in a near by blacksmith's shop. However Kankri for sees you fighting with the blacksmith and intervenes to tell you off about something you didn't do _yet_ for about 3 hours

== Relax at Soul's Manor

You go by your older brother Soul's manor to go in at relax and unwind. Its kinda ironic how its your brother place that relaxes you the most seeing that his nickname from all the other lords is the "Raging Lord" for his grouchy attitude similar to yours but much worse. He isn't always angry though, just when he's agitated. You pass by one of his many servants and wave hi to them, she waves back. That servant is one of your many friends ARADIA a low blood like you except she didn't get Nobility at birth like you did. For a mutant blood like you to become a Nobel your father had dated Feferi and created your older brother Soul, it didn't work out between them and then your father dated other women and created you and Karkri. That's enough history for one day time to go to your brother's quarters.

* * *

You are outside Soul's quarters and there is a sign posted outside his door it reads: To THE Fucking SERVANT Who PUT a KNIFE in MY Cake YOUR Ass IS Fried. You feel a pang of sympathy to the person who is going to be literally fried alive. Your brother tends to be quite literal about most things he says. You don't even bother knocking on the door and just open and walk into the room. You see your brother playing with a PARADOX CUBE. It's a rainbow cube where you have to match the colors to a 9x9 square all through out the cube and it seems impossible however your brother does it in 10 minutes.

"Hi Soul long time no see" you say in a respectable tone

Your brother is among the few people you respect. He is very dignified and smart, however his temper does get the best of him way too often. Sometimes you even have to counsel him when his moirail is out to sea.

"Hello brother, take a seat wherever you want and you may also read some of my collection" He replies in a normal tone

You take a seat in your favorite chair and take a book from his journal entries. 15 minutes into the entry you fall asleep. about 2 and a half hours later you wake up under a blanket and you brother is gone from the room. You get out and walk out of the house waving goodbye to Aradia. You then set off the path to Feferi's Castle and go on your merry way.

* * *

**So guys what did you think? Got any comments or suggestions leave a review and follow for more. I might have the next chapter up soon. And FYI the main ship will be NepKat and other minor ships following that. Thanks for reading. Also sorry for the chapter label did not mean that.**


	2. Realization

**HOLY SHIT GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. It really does mean a lot thinking that someone other than me likes my stories, again thank you so much. Also:****_DISCLAIMER_****:****I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ANDREW HUSSIE****DOES.**** Well thats all for the author's notes, NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

As you walked up the stairs leading to the castle you notice something, there are no servants outside. This makes you quite curious and you stay there and ponder for a moment, then it hits you. You rush into the castle door to find many dead servants and guards, however there bodies are at least 3 days old. You run down the hallway ensuring you don't trip over a corpse or something to find the Empress' throne entrance is covered by guards, one of the guards charge at you thinking your a enemy but someone blocks the shot with a larger sword.

"You okay there _Karkles_" The man saying smirking like an asshole.

Of course it's DAVE fucking STRIDER. Before you can make a remark you realize what this _underling_ was about to do.

"Hey ass hat how dare you attack me, the head of the fucking imperial guard" You snap back the soldier in a stern, angry fashion

The man immediately kneels down and starts begging for forgiveness. You tell him to rise and quickly move on through the door. Inside you see the magenta carpet stained with blood and bone fragments and a very concerned Feferi with a young women with a bow and dagger. Wait, you quickly rub your eyes to see if you saw that correctly there is _another_ women in the room who you presume is going to be your partner. Before you can ask Feferi immediately greets you.

"Karkat thank the heavens you're here I really need your help" Feferi says in a very concerned voice

The first thing you notice is that Feferi didn't use any fish puns, this has to be serious.

"Feferi why is there so many bodies outside an where the fuck is sollux?" You ask in a legitimately concerned tone

"First, there was a low blood uprising and most of the lowbloods, discluding those in good hands, fought against their oppressors and kill at least 10% of all highbloods so far, they raided the castle and kidnapped Sollux. My guards and even my servants fought them back as best as they could but many were lost" She replied tears streaming down her face. "Please Karkat I need your help to stop this, or i need you and NEPETA to stop this rebellion, you must travel to South Gragnule, that's probably where the enemy base is. Quickly there is not much time you must go."

Before you can even introduce yourself to Nepeta, as said from Feferi, in no time flat lowbloods burst through the door followed by guards being overwhelmed or killed. Without thinking you equip one sickle grab nepeta's hand and fight your way out of the room. You thank god that you didn't see Aradia or her sister in the fray(read Souls section in the last chapter for information), hopefully they had common sense and stayed with your older brother. You slice through another rust blood before you see the rust bloods with magic powers. However before you could retaliate Nepeta Pulls out her bow and shoots each and everyone of them in the head quite quickly opening a path for you two to escape through. You rush down the path toward home while the occasional slicing of the lowblood. You bust through your door grabbing all you can and putting them into a PARADOX BAG, which is a portable dimension where you put your hand through your the flap and think of the item you want and it will automaticly hand it to you in the same condition it was in when you put it in there, even food. While packing your bag you see Nepeta just standing there doing nothing, so you try to strike up a conversation.

"So... what the fuck is your name?" You say in the most fake sincere sounding voice

"You don't remember me _Karkitty?_" She replies back

Remember her? why would you remember her it's not like-then it hits you

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_You are walking with a friend to your side as you walk through the forest, well you have like a giant crush on her but never had the balls to say it so she's still your friend. Her name is NEPETA LEIJON and this was the last time you saw her_

_As you stated before you were walking with Nepeta in the woods, however you were with your friends Equius, Terezi, Aradia, John, and Dave. You were all carrying bags for your camping trip in LionRock Mountains, Nepeta obviously picked this spot instead of Dew Berry Meadows because she liked the name, oh how you wished you all went to Dew berry. _

_You were all putting up your tents and starting the fire for the food. Nepeta and Equius being Moirails, both went Hunting/fishing together while Dave, John, And Terzi set up the tents and you and Aradia made the fire._

_After dinner you all went to sleep to wake up to roaring, gunshots, and thunder spells. You rush out of the tent to see everyone else did the same except for Equius who was chasing after the poachers who kidnapped Nepeta, wait, THEY KIDNAPPED NEPETA. Before you could retaliate and follow nepeta's abductor You hear a crack of lightning whizz past you. You sigh with relief until you realize where it went. It went right in front of Terezi's eyes not hitting her, thank god, but it still made her hit the ground with pain. You run over to her and see her eyes went as red as the lightning bolt that almost hit her, you then figured out that the lightning bolt's red aura still hit Terezi blinding her. You ten proceed to pick up Terezi bridal style running away from camp with Aradia, Dave, and John following close behind. You barely manage to escape and get lost in the woods for three hours till finding town. Equius came back to town 8 days later after he could not get Nepeta back, he said the poachers were attacked by mountain lions and were all killed however he could not find Nepeta's body OR Blood anywhere so he still has hope she's maybe alive. You and your friends even held a funeral for the missing Nepeta._

* * *

You relive those memories and wonder how the fuck Nepeta is Standing in front of you.

"N-Nepeta is that really you" You say in a shaky voice

"Yes Karkitty im back"

* * *

**Please Review if you guys have suggestions and favorite if you guys liked the story so far. And tank you all for reading my fanfiction.**


	3. Update!

**Hello guys it's me I just want to say sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with something. I also got a new computer for uploading stuff that also has Microsoft word. Okay now I just want to say I was supposed to have chapter 4 as the next chapter but fucked up and deleted it. So let me explain PARADOX ITEMS. PARADOX items are items with magical properties and/or items not from their time. For example a PARADOX CUBE is a rubix cube with a certain magical power and. There might also be a second story for the paradox items if I have the time. The next chapter might be out in a couple hours or tomorrow so please keep waiting till then.**

**Sincerely,**

**SoulSweaper**

**Update 2, ignore chapter 3 FUCKING FUCKED UP THE DOCUMENT AGAIN**


	4. The Beginning of a Long Future

**Okay guys, SoulSweaper here got smart and realized he should maybe start making backups to his shit. Okay let's begin with the **_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ANDREW HUSSIE OWNS IT.**_** Now with that out of the way here's my 3rd attempt at chapter 3, NOW ON TO THE STORY **

* * *

You stood there in shock and awe, your old flush crush and old friend was standing infront of you. Not knowing what to do you rush over to her to hug her.

"We fucking missed you Nepeta, it's been so long"

She returns the hug "I missed you too Karkitty, I'm sorry it took so long to get back"

You think to ask her about that but there was no time. You quickly get out your PARADOX BACKPACK and start shoving everything you could lift and what wasn't welded to the floor. The PARADOX BACKPACK is pretty much a portal to a storage world, however you can't figure out how one you think of the item you want, put you hand into the bag, and it is handed to you by something or _someone_, and two, how everything the bag stays in mint-condition after a month, including food. You catch a glimpse of Nepeta's shocked face as you shove you bed frame (whole) into your bag. You are ready when you notice Nepeta does not have anything other than her thin bag on her back.

"Nepeta where are the rest of your things?" You as with genuine worry

"I don't need anything but 1 or 2 changes of clothes, my weapons, and the cured mmeat in my back pouch."

"Oh yeah, then what about a horse"

"I had a horse but I left it behind at the castle"

"Heh, that little shit is probably dead by now"

"Yeah no kidding that giant mob of revolting lowbloods didn't give it away"

"If you need a horse follow me to the stable in the back of the house"

Nepeta followed close behind you as the two of you made to the back of the house. I a stable sat a teenage orange blood brushing your horse and quietly having a conversation with a family of rabbit that live in your back yard. The orange blood is TAVROS NITRAM and he is you animal keeper, he takes care of your horse and any other friendly animals that live in your back yard.

You tap his shoulder gently" Hey Tavros"

You seemed to have startled him slightly "Oh Karkat I didn't, uh, hear you come by, so do you, uh, need your horse"

"Yes and can you let my friend here use the spare one too"

"But, uh, I didn't brush her down yet"

You contemplate your decisions carefully and check you PARADOX WATCH "that's okay we can wait"

He quickly nods and moves on to brush the spare horse. Tavros quickly, but carefully brushes down the horse you. You take this time to relax you nerves a bit before you go head on into something you really hope you don't regret. You go to the two long bed like chairs and lay down Nepeta does the same and relaxes in the one next to you. You close your eyes and doze off

* * *

You awake from Tavros shaking you gently to wake you up. He tells you the horse was ready about 5 minutes ago and Nepeta went to the front of the house with it. You nod, pat him on the back, and grab you horse and go to the front of the house. You find Nepeta there already. You quickly check you map to look for the quickest route to Gramppelet, an industrialized lowblood/middleblood town. The lowbloods that started the revolt are probably hiding or plotting there. The two of you both set off to Gramppelet not knowing of the eyes watching you from afar.

"Sir should we pursuit and eliminate them?" a low blood dressed as a captain or sergeant asked his superior.

"No not now, let's lay and wwait for them to make there glubbing move, if they become a threat, eliminate them immediately, do you understand lowwblood"

"Understood sir!"

* * *

**I wonder who the highblood is, well if you can't figure it out you'll see him again quite soon. I really hope this works guys. Favorite if you liked the story so far, Follow if you want more, and review if you have any questions, statements, or suggestions. Thank you all and I'll make chapter 4 tomorrow. I have no idea what the original name for the lowblood town was I changed it so many times so fuck it, had to update this again because i was retarded and forgot the line breakers, so here you go finished copy.**


End file.
